<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sakusas mistake by tallies420a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218776">Sakusas mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallies420a/pseuds/tallies420a'>tallies420a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, crack just crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallies420a/pseuds/tallies420a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he would messed up and was paying the consciences in the form of being pinned up against the wall by a very angry Miya twin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sakusas mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa was sputtering ‘I’m sorry’ more times then one could count. He knew he would messed up and was paying the consciences in the form of being pinned up against the wall by a very angry Miya twin. Atsumu was in the corner cowering away and Suna phone was out recording.</p>
<p>“How could you!!” Sakusa had made the fatal mistake -</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ate Samus onigiri by mistake</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>